kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Order of the White Rose
The Order of the White Rose & the Golden Cross is a secret society of high-ranking political and religious officials who seek to restore the glory days of the Age of Legend by destroying anything affiliated with the cursed darkness, including any inferior races who are stereotyped as being associated with said element, and obtaining the power of the Heart of All Worlds - Kingdom Hearts, so as to bring about the rise of a universe filled with the pure light of GOD himself. They are major antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" as one of several splintered factions arising from the falls of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, before making their power plays in both "An Empire of Dreams" and "The Fantasmic Dreamtime". The organization was founded by the Minister of Justice Claude Frollo on the belief that as long as mortals who produced too much darkness in their hearts live, the realm of light, a.k.a. our universe, will never be safe from darkness, and he saw using Kingdom Hearts, which he believed was the domain of his divine lord, as the only way to bring about true balance, by wiping out the universe and starting over. Unfortunately, Frollo's genocidal crusade to bring about that balance only proves Darth Vader's own point about the fragility of man's truest nature due to the fact that people like Frollo reveal that too much light is the problem offsetting the balance and thus motivating the Seekers' shared goal to "tear down this tyranny of light and reconstruct the worlds around the pure and sacred darkness". Story Backstory Between Birth of A New Era and The Journey The Journey A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Inner Workings Leadership *Judge Claude Frollo *Governor Ratcliffe *Ra's Al Ghul *The Dragon Hunstman Members *Gaston LeGume *Prince John of the Animal Kingdom *Lord High Governor Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company *Percival C. McLeach *Alameda Slim - a hired crook, brought on board for his unique talents, will be disposed of should he outlive his usefulness *Lord Shen *The Red Queen - Iracebeth of Crims, allied with Frollo's forces to bring order to the madness that is Wonderland, even though she herself is but another sympton of said madness and will be disposed of once she has outlived her usefulness *Judge Doom - secretly a two-timing traitor working for the Wiseman/Death Phantom of Dominion XIII *William Stryker - secretly a traitor in service to HYDRA, the head of Weapon X *Bolivar Trask - a member of Weapon X, though in fact very much opposed to HYDRA *Ajax - Francis Freeman, one of Stryker's high-ranking agents and mutant handlers *Donald Pierce - the head of the Reavers at Weapon X *Lady Abigail Clayton-Waltham *Silver Dagger - Isaiah Curwen, a recent recruit lending his magical aid to bring balance to the universe by eliminating sorcerers for their sinful use of magic *Crusader - Arthur Charles Blackwood, the white knight to Silver Dagger and a former member of HYDRA who saw the light of God *Macbeth - not a true member, but allied with Frollo for only so long as to benefit his plans to get rid of Demona and be free of his immortaility curse Minions *The Parisian Guard *Soldiers of the East India Trading Company *Rioting Townsfolk of Beaumont-Cocteau *Members of the Virginia Company *Wolf Archers *Rhino Guards *Elephant Trumpeters *Hippo Guards *Weapon X Mercenaries *League of Shadows Assassins Gallery The Journey - The Fantasmic Dreamtime Judge claude frollo .png|Judge Claude Frollo (Founder and Leader of the Order of the White Rose) Ratcliffe.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe Profile_-_Gaston.jpg|Gaston LeGume McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach Cutler Beckett - Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006).png|Cutler Beckett Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Order of the White Rose Category:Groups Category:Teams